Many industries may utilize and/or rely on communications with multiple classes of users. For example, the healthcare and pharmaceutical industries may rely on communications between various classes including healthcare providers, such as doctors and/or nurses, patients, prospective patients, and/or clients, such as, for example, healthcare research organizations, medical device manufacturers and/or pharmaceutical companies, among others. Advances in technology have provided for wireless communication systems using, for example, mobile terminals. However, functionality of mobile terminals may vary as a function of hardware, software, and/or services, among others. Accordingly, currently available systems and methods may not be suitable for providing ubiquitous mobile applications through the various mobile terminals.